hidden power
by meenthetho
Summary: Percy had to leave and get a job, annebeth needs to run away from the future, both of them need something in common and they realy dont like talking about their problems. so togather will they find what they need or will they spend the rest of their lives with this problem. Ancient times king and all that peasentish percy royal annabeth, not all human demi-gods and gods are in it.


**Lonely stable man**

AN-so random idea from my brain when I was trying to sleep

Percy's POV

Weeks its been weeks since ive been pushed away to find a wife my father said to not return until I had a "absolute perfect wife for our kingdom". My name is Percy and this is my story. It starts a while ago maybe 3 weeks when my father gave the order "go from kingdom to kingdom to find her", "who's her" I would ask, "the one who takes your heart" he would say. At first I was confused but I accepted it ive always wanted to leave this damned place I mean stuff gets really boring after a while. Sit straight, smile, train, be the best it was annoying.

My first stop was Athens home of Athena- why I was here I have know idea she would kill me if she found out. I wasn't sure how long to stay at each place so I decided to just get a local job since I wasn't below working. The job was taking care of horses, apparently the royal family needed several horses like 20 for both of them. I had just got settled in comfortably when the horses got rowdy.

"Boss I smell something of death nearby" said a horse named black jack. Ok so I can talk to horses and control water it happens. I thanked black jack and looked around drawing my favored _kalamos _and had a ready stance. Suddenly I leaped left as a dark obsidian blade went by me. My kalamos transformed into a greek sword with Anaklusmos or more commonly known as Riptide. I swung the sword at a side angle glancing it of the intruders neck armor.

" Nico your already dead stop before I hurt you" I dead deadpanned as the attacker stopped his attack.

" Damn Percy how do u always know which way to leap" Nico exclaimed.

" Because you always do it the same way". I sheathed my sword and put it back in my tunic. I put m arm around my cousin and chucked. " one day I will forget its you and kill you". After a brief argument about who is stronger I explained why I was there.

" so your here because your single damn im glad my dad isn't a douche". We laughed until I had to get back to work I said my farewell and he disappeared. The rest of my day went normal- grooming horses and feeding them-. Then around noon or 2 a girl in a pink dress came running towards me. Now im all for pretty girls in dresses but this picture didn't fit. Her blonde hair shown in the wind and sun, her tan was a even coat and she had startling grey eyes. In all she looked ridicules in a bright pink dress. As she came towards me she reached for the bottom of her dress mi-stride which must take a lot of skill and through it on the ground. Mind you she had a pair of trousers and flowing shirt on (did they have shirts back then? if not oh well).

" Ummm hey what are you doing" I yelled as she ripped one of the horses from the fence by the reigns and started to get on it.

" Im going to ride this horses as far away as possible from my parent. And your not going to stop me stable man sorry boy." now I wasn't upset that I was called a boy im only 16 but she was the same age, and she spoke like she was better than me because she... well she just did.

" I going to have to stop you because these horses are under my control right now." I said as I commanded the to stay still as I gripped her by the trousers and pulled her off. She started to fight me but dew to years of combat training this was nothing. When I had her on the ground and semi-calm I tried talking to her. " Now relax why are you.."

" stable man have you seen my daughter around she seems very unhappy at the moment". The voice was obviously laced with authority... to bad I don't like authority.

" sir if I may inquire in who you are, please let me know". I asked.

" Boy you should do well to learn your place I am the king of this here land," he said. Ok so I may have just f*cked myself.

" oh sir I had no idea..."

" Save your voice have you seen my daughter her dress is there" he said pointing at the pink dress behind me. Subtly I looked where this new found princess was she shook her head and I gave her a look saying "if I die pay for me funeral".

" Sir regrettably I have not but I herd someone run past a few minutes ago".

" Ok thank you now get back to work and tie up that horse before it runs away". I nodded my head and he headed off. I turned to the girl or princess and looked at her.

" ok now your going to explain what that was about."

AN- ok so tell me what you think review or don't but please tell me if it was good I would appreciate it.


End file.
